Verdade ou concequencia
by DebTai XD's
Summary: Os perssonagens de Naruto em um jogo sem regras, e quem manda é você! Verdade ou concequencia?
1. Chapter 1

DebTai:Yo Mina!!! Começa hoje o seu novo programa preferido!!! Verdade ooooooooooou Conseqüência!!! \o/

Sakura-kun: Quem disse que esse vai ser o novo programa preferido deles??? ¬¬

DebTai: Eu disse!!!-Da um tapa na cabeça do Sakura-

Sakura-kun: .

DebTai: Agora vamos apresentar os nossos convidados!!!-aponta para a platéia- O elenco completo de Naruto!!!

Sakura-kun:-Se recompõe- Incluindo os que só apareceram em alguns episódios!!!

DebTai: Até mesmo os que já morreram!!!

Sakura-kun: Ei... Ta faltando alguns... Eu já li o mangá!!! Ta faltando um povim esquisito que só usa preto com aquelas coisas verm...

DebTai: Ei num chama a Akatisuki de "povim esquisito"!!!

Sakura-kun: Mas tão faltando.

DebTai: Eu já mandei meus assistentes irem atrás deles... –Olhar diabólico-

Sakura-kun: Você quer dizer "eles"???

DebTai: Claro que são "eles".

Nesse momento entram um homem e uma garota puxando um saco pingando sangue.

DebTai: Eu falei pra vocês na matarem eles!!!

???: Mas eles não quiseram vir por vontade própria!!!

???²: Disseram que tinham que pegar uns tais de Bijus sei lá o que...

DebTai: Aff... Ta bom... Dokuro....

Dokuro: O.O7 Sim senhora!!! Pipirupirupirupipirupi!!!-Roda um porrete cheio de espinhos-

Akatsukis:-resucitam-

Platéia: O0O Hóooooooo!!!

DebTai: Ora... Como vocês acharam que eu troce até mesmo os personagens que já morreram???

Platéia: ¬¬

DebTai: Agora me deixem apresentar meus ajudantes... –aponta para um menino de cabelos amarronzados e outra com os cabelos azuis e uma aureóla- Diretamente do anime Bokusatsu Tenhsi Dokuro-chan... Sakura-kun e Dokuro-chan!!!

Naruto: O que significa Bokusatsu tenhsi, datte bayo???

Dokuro: Anjo que bate até a morte, claro...

Platéia: O.O

DebTai: Ta, ta bom... Agora meu outro ajudante -Aponta para um homem com cabelos bagunçados, calça jeans, camisa branca, profundas olheiras e olhos vermelhos, totalmente coberto de sangue- Do livro "Another Note", meu psicopata preferido... BB!!!

Pein: Mas que desg**** estamos fazendo aqui???

DebTai: Vocês estão participando do programa verdade ou conseqüência...

Konan: Quando foi que concordamos com isso???

DebTai: Simples... Não concordaram... Agora vão se sentar... Dokuro mostre o lugar para eles.

Dokuro: -Sai arrastando a Escaliborg e puxa os akatsukis para seus lugares-

DebTai: Prontinho... Agora vamos falar as regras...

Sakura-kun: Que regras???

DebTai: É mesmo... Não tem regras!!! \o/

BB: Que bom... – comessa a afiar sua faca-

DebTai: Ta bom... Só uma... NADA DE MORTE!!!

BB e Dokuro: Há não T.T...

Platéia: O.O

DebTai: Mas vale Yaoi, yuri, lemon, dark lemon...

Sakura-kun: VALE TUDO!!! Menos morte... –olha com cara de pretensioso pra Dokuro-

Dokuro: -emburra-

DebTai: BB... Me desculpe... Mas você vai ter que se contentar com a geléia de morango...

BB: T.T –comessa a se lambuzar com a geléia-

DebTai: Então mande reviews dizendo o que vocês querem que eles façam ou respondam...

Shikamaru: Isso vai ser problemático...

Kiba: Tenham piedade!!!

DebTai: -Senta no colo do Kiba- Não se preocupe... enquanto eu estiver aqui nada de ruim vai acontecer com você... –brinca com a roupa dele- Ou talvez va...

Kiba: -Engole seco-

DebTai: -Volta pro palco- Então por hoje é só!!!

Sakura-kun: Mande Reviwes...

DebTai: Ou senão o Sakura-kun vai fazer uma tecnologia lolicon e transformar todas as mulheres em colegiais!!!

Sakura-kun: Ei!!!

DebTai: Até o programa que vem com mais um Verdade ou conseqüência!!! \o/

* * *

Então ta aí... Só relembrando... Naruto não me pertence!!! E sim ao Kisshimoto-sama.

A Dokuro, o Sakura e o BB, tambem não são de minha autoria...

Se quiserem saber mais sobre a Dokuro e o Sakura, assistão Bokusatsu Tenhsi Dokuro-chan... Leiam Another Note para saberem mais sobre o BB.

Bye, bye Mina O/


	2. Participação especial

Legenda:

Deidara: ------------------------------------Pessoa

DebTai:_"Saia correndo"_ -------------------Pergunta ou concequencia

Tobi: CUIDADO SENPAI!!! ---------------Grito

Deidara: -Caiu de bunda no chão- -----Ação

Pein: Essa doeu... -------------------------Fala normal

* * *

DebTai:Yo Mina!!! Estamos de volta com o seu programa preferido!!! Verdade ooooooooooou Conseqüência!!! \o/

Sakura-kun: Você insiste em dizer que esse é o programa preferido deles... ¬¬

DebTai: -ignora- Então sem mais delongas vamos com a primeira pergunta... Dokuro...

Dokuro: -Entrega um papelzinho para a DebTai- Enviado pela Kibette-nee-chan...

DebTai: -Começa a ler-_ "parece que vai ser uma boa fic ^^  
só tem uma coisinha...  
Sai... de perto... do meu... Kiba..."_ Que??? –Começa a enrolar uma corrente na mão- Parece que vai ter briga nessa Fic... Ò.Ó

Sakura-kun: Faz logo a pergunta!!!

DebTai: Ta bom... E a primeira pergunta vai para... –rufar de tambores- Deidara!!!

Deidara: O.\)?

DebTai: Hun... "pergunta para o Deidara se ele teve mesmo um caso com o Sasori *-*"... FanGirl Yaoista!!! \o/

Deidara: E se eu não quiser responder???

DebTai: -Entrega uma faca pro BB-

Deidara: -Engole seco- Err... Bem... Não foi muito bem um caso...

Sasori: Pensei que aquilo significasse mais pra você i.i

Deidara: Num fica assim Sasori-sempai i.\)

Sasori: EU PENSEI QUE VOCE ME AMASSE!!! \T0T/

Deidara: -Abraça ele- EU TE AMO SEMPAI!!! \T0\)/

DebTai: Ai que lindu *¬*!!! O Chuck e a Barbie se acertaram!!!

Sakura-kun: Próximo!!! –Entrega outro papel-

DebTai: Dessa vez é da Uzumaki-Ayame-chan!!! - zoin brianu - E tem um monte!!! A primeira é uma conseqüência... Para o Naruto!!!

Naruto: -Chega perto-

DebTai: _"sair pela rua só de pijama batendo panelas por aí."_

_Naruto: Nani???_

DebTai: -Entrega um pijama pra ele-

Naruto: Mas ta de dia!!!

DebTai: E???

Naruto: Se eu sair de pijama batendo panela por ai, todo mundo vai saber que fui eu, 'tte bayo!!!

DebTai: Esse é o espírito da coisa!!! –Entrega o famoso gorrinho do Naruto pra ele-

Naruto: Mas... Mas...

DebTai: Nada de mas!!! –Empurra ele para as ruas de Konoha- Sakura-kun... Pega a filmadora!!! Isso aqui vale ouro!!!

Algumas batidas de panelas depois...

Naruto: -Todo arrebentado- Esse povo é doido, datte bayo!!!

DebTai: Procima!!! Pergunta para o Haku... _"Haku, você é homem, mulher, alien, monstro do pântano, hermafrodita ou indeciso?"_

Haku: Eu sou uma Arma dos desejos do Zabuza...

DebTai: Isso quer dizer indeciso... Procima... _"Neji, é verdade que você ainda dorme com aquele urso de pelúcia kawaii?"_

Neji: Quem contou do Fufu???

Todos: Huashuashuashuashuashuashua

Hinata: Não olha pra mim!!!

Neji: Tio!!!

Hiashi: Não fui eu não!!!

Hanabi: -Conversando no celular- ... Aí só quando ele acordou que foi que tava falt...

Neji: Ò.Ó -Olha para Hanabi-

Hanabi: Que é???

DebTai: Perguntinha pro Gaara!!! _"É verdade que você contrabandeia tinta pra poder pintar a cara sempre?"_

Gaara: São olheiras!!! Entendeu??? O-L-H-E-I-R-A-S!!! Por causa do Shukaku que num me deixava dormir **Ò**_**Ó**!!!

DebTai: Liderar Suna te deixou extressado!!!

Gaara: U.Ú

DebTai: Ultima pergunta da Uzuaki-Ayame-Chan /o/!!! _"Suigetsu, é verdade que você não precisa fazer xixi?"_

Suigetsu: Já que meu corpo é transformado constantemente em água, sim é verdade!

DebTai: Nossa... Como você ta culto!!! Próximas perguntas \o/!!! E elas são da... -rufar de tambores- ... KelL-chan!!!

Akatsuki's: NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! \T0T/

DebTai: Pausa para os comerciais ;D

---x---x---x---x---x---x---

Tobi: -Aparece todo vestido de verde- Sou Tobinho... Sou amiguinho... Vamos brincar??? -começa a cantar- Tooooobi... Tobi, guaraná Toooobi... O melhor!!! Tobi guaraná, o sabor da akatsuki... Toooooobi... Tobi guaraná, Toooobi... Sou Tobinho sou amiguinho!!! Tobi, Tobi, Tooooobi!!!

---x---x---x---x---x---x---

Kimimaru: A osteoporose é uma doença que ataca os ossos, causando dores nos ossos e deformações na coluna. Para combater osteoporose o remédio é Cawcitran D12 (é assim q escreve?) -tira um de seus ossos- Cawcitran D12... Ossos fortes pra toda vida!!!

---x---x---x---x---x---x---

Kisame: -Aparece guiando o Itachi-

Itachi: Por que isso aconteceu comigo??? Por queeeeeeeeeeee??? T/0\T

Kisame: Por que você não usou os colírios Sharingan!!! -Solta o Itachi e mostra um potinho vermelho com gravuras pretas-

Itachi: -Sai andando e acaba tropeçando em uma pedra e rola morro abaixo-

Kisame: Não tenha o mesmo fim do Ita-kun!!! Use colírios Sharingan!!!

---x---x---x---x---x---x---

DebTai: -Olhar maligno- E a primeira vitima... Quer dizer... E o primeiro participante é o Hidan!!! _"Pergunta: Fala sério meu nego, você tem uma quedinha pelo Kakuzu, neh? ;x ~"_

???: -Aparece no colo do Hidan em meio uma cortina de fumaça- Quando eu disse quedinha eu quis dizer um tombo... U.Ú

Todos: ?_?

KelL-chan: Oi pessoal!!!

Naruto: Que que você ta fazendo aqui, datte bayo???

KelL-chan: Ela me chamou... -Aponta para DebTai-

Akatsuki's: Ò_Ó

DebTai: Qui é???

KelL-chan: Responde logo!!!

Hidan: Quem? Eu?

DebTai: Tem outro Hidan aqui???

Hidan: Não sei...

DebTai e KelL-chan: ¬¬

Hidan: Ta... Ta bom... Talvez eu tenha um pequeno deslize por ele...

Kakuzu: Talvez??? o.Õ

Hidan: É... Talvez...

DebTai: Talvez não é resposta xD...

KelL-chan: Fala sério!!! Vocês foram feitos um para o outro!!! O/|

Hidan: Ta!!! Eu admito... Eu tenho uma "quedinha"... Porra!!!

KelL-chan: Um tombo... U.Ú

Hidan: Um tombo... Pelo Kakuzu...

DebTai e KelL-chan: \o/

Pein: T:T Primeiro o Deidara e o Sasori... Agora o Hidan e o Kakuzu!!! O que esta acontecendo com os meus assassinos Rank S???

DebTai: É melhor ir se acostumando...

KelL-chan: :D

Akatsuki's: T.T

DebTai: Procima pergunta... Ainda pro Hidan...

KelL-chan: -Musiquinha romântica de fundo, se ajoelha na frente do Hidan- Hidan... Quer se casar comigo???

Hidan: Não... U.U

KelL-chan: Por que??? i.i

Hidan: Porque não, porra...

KelL-chan: \T0T/

DebTai: -Sentada no colo do BB comendo geléia com ele- Próxima... Hidan... Conseqüência pra você..._ "Dê um beijo de cinema no Kaku, hoho_' _*¬*"_

KelL-chan: -Se recupera- º¬º

DebTai: Sakura-kun...

Sakura-kun: -Com uma filmadora- Xá cumigu xefia!!!

DebTai: Onde tu aprendeu a falar assim???

Sakura-kun: Com os truta da edição...

DebTai: ¬¬

KelL-chan: Ta esperando o que??? -Com uma maquina digital na mão-

Hidan: Aff... -chega perto do Kakuzu-

Kakuzu: -Agarra ele e lasca lhe um beijo-

DebTai: Urru!!! O Kakuzu toma atitude!!!

KelL-chan: *¬*

Meia hora depois...

DebTai: Isso ta demorando de mais...

Hidan e Kakuzu: -Ainda se beijando-

DebTai: Dokuro... Separa eles...

Dokuro: Xá cumigu xefia!!!

DebTai: Onde tu aprendeu falar assim???

Dokuro: Com o Sakura-kun^^

DebTai:¬¬ Anda logo...

Dokuro: -Separa eles-

KelL-chan: Mais já??? i.i

DebTai: -Lê a procima conseqüência- O¬O

Hidan: o.Õ

DebTai: Outra pra você Hidan... _"Faça um stipe bem sexy XD"_

Hidan: MAIS QUE MERDA É ESSA??? O0O

DebTai: -Põe uma musiquinha de striper-

KelL-chan: Em cima da mesa... -aponta pra uma mesa-

Hidan: Ta bom... - Sobe em cima da mesa e começa a dançar e tirar a roupa-

DebTai e KelL-chan: Urru!!! ºQº/

BB: U.Ú

DebTai: Num fica assim não... Eu ainda te amo!!! -Olha pro Hidan- Urru!!!

Hidan: -Desse da mesa e vai vestir suas roupas-

DebTai: Agora é a vez do Deidara!!!

Deidara: U.\) Un...

DebTai: Perguntinha..._ "Como se sente sendo o uke em qualquer casal yaoi pensável? ;x"_

Deidara: Dessa eu não sabia...

KelL-chan: Há... Fala sério!!! Você da certo com todos!!!

DebTai: Com essa carinha de Barbie também...

Deidara: Hei!!! -Pega uma bombinha-

DebTai: -Estala os dedos-

Dokuro e BB: -Entram na frente dela-

Deidara: U.Ú Un...

DebTai: _"Tu já nasceu barbie assim ou foi escolha própria? e_ê"_

Deidara: Perdeu o medo de morrer??? Un...

DebTai: Essa foi a sua segunda pergunta...

Deidara: Primeiro... EU NÃO SOU BARBIE!!!

KelL-chan: Ta... Agente acredita...

Deidara: E segundo... O meu penteado foi sim escolha minha!!! Já ouviu falar de estilo??? Isso é uma forma de arte!!! Un!!!

DebTai: Agora é a ultima pra você Deidara... _"Dance "Barbie"... Para o danna! 8D"_

Sakura-kun: -Chega com um sonzinho-

KelL-chan: Pode começar a dançar!!!

Deidara: ¬¬ -Dançando-

DebTai: -Filmando- Isso aqui vale ouro!!!

Deidara: Ta bom??? ¬¬

DebTai: Ta... Agora é vez do Kakuzu... _"Por quê tu vive se escondendo debaixo de todo esse pano? TOT"_

Deidara: É estilo!!! Por que você gosta tanto de falar do vestuário dos outros??? Un... Ò.\)

KelL-chan: Como você ta estressado...

DebTai: Procima pergunta pro Kakuzu... _"Tu já catou o Hidan? ;x"_

Kakuzu: Err... o////o

Hidan: O////O

Kakuzu: Depende do que você se refere quando diz "catar"...

DebTai: Tu já garrou ele???

Kakuzu: Talvez...

KelL-chan: /o/ HÁAAAAAAAAA!!! Você já catou ele!!!

Hidan: O////O

Pein: O que eu fiz!!! Me diz!!! O que eu fiz pra merecer isso!!! \T0T/

DebTai: Huahuahauhuahuahuahua!!! -lendo o outro desafio-

Hidan: Qual a graça???

DebTai: Desafio pro Kakuzu... _"Jogue todo o seu dinheiro fora \õ\"_

Kakuzu: O.O -paralisado-

Hidan: Kaku... Você ta bem???

Kakuzu: X.X

Hidan!!! KAKUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! NÃOOOOOOOOOOO!!! \T0T/

DebTai: Agora ele enfarou de todos os corações...

KelL-chan: Um ninja médico!!! Rápido!!!

DebTai: Tsunade!!!

Tsunade: -Chega perto do kakuzu, olha pra baixo- Por que eu ajudaria um akatsuki???

DebTai: Kabuto!!!

Kabuto: Os planos de Orochimaru são de matar todos os akatisuki's...

DebTai: Sakura???

Sakura: Por que eu ajudaria um akatsuki???

KelL-chan: Clone mal desenhado da Tsunade!!!

Kakuzu: X.X

Hidan: T.T

DebTai: Já chega!!! Esse anime tem um monte de ninjas médicos!!! Será que num tem nem um pra ajudar o cara!!!

Ninja medico que pouco importa o nome: Ele entrou em coma financeiro...

KelL-chan: Nãoooooooooooooooooooooo!!!

DebTai: Ta feliz agora?!

Hidan: Jashin-sama salve o Kakuzu!!!

KelL-chan: Ele vai ficar bem???T.T

Ninja medico que pouco importa o nome: Ele precisa do dinheiro de volta, ou pode não sobreviver!!!

Sakura-kun: Então o desafio esta cancelado por causas medicas...

DebTai: Onde se tava ome???

Sakura-kun: Resolvendo uns assuntos...

Sakura: Por que tem um homem com o mesmo nome que eu?!

DebTai: Vai perguntar pro Kishimoto... ora..

Sakura: O Kishimoto... Por que ele tem o mesmo nome que eu???

Kishimoto: -Vendo novela-

Sakura: O Kishimoto!!! Toc, toc... Tem alguém em casa???

Kishimoto: -Vendo novela-

DebTai: Desiste... Ora do intervalo comercial!!! /o/

---x---x---x---x---x---x---

Jiraya: Aí na hora H... NÃO FOI!!!

Orochimaru: O.O

Jiraya: Eu num sei o que deu errado!!!

Orochimaru: Eu sei o que você precisa!!! o/

Jiraya: Sabe???

Orochimaru: -já em outro cenário, segurando um potinho e musiquinha de fundo- Viagra Orochimaru!!! -Mostra o pote- Sua cobra mais ativa do que nunca!!! ;D

---x---x---x---x---x---x---

Hidan: -mexendo no computador- Agora é só clicar aqui, e os arquivos vão todos para o cd... -aperta no botão gravar no cd-

Computador: Seu cd não tem espaço suficiente para todos estes arquivos.

Hidan: Mas que por**!!! Car****!!! Eu precisava gravar estes hent... Err.. Arquivos!!! Mais que cd de mer**!!!

Pein: Não temas com o Pein não a problema!!!

Konan: -Zoin brianu-

Pein: Chegou o Pein Driver!!! O Pen driver do Pein!!!

Konan: -Zoin brianu, máster-

Pein: O único que mesmo sendo um vale por seis!!! ;D

Hidan: Wêeeeeeeeee!!! Finalmente gravei meus hentais... Quer dizer... Meus arquivos!!! /o/

---x---x---x---x---x---x---

Ino: -Aparece segurando uma bomba- Aumente os seus membros com as bombas Haruno!!! Deixe seus membros tão grandes quanto a testa da Sakura!!!

Sakura: Ò0Ó9 SHANAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! -da um murro na ino fazendo ela voar longe-

---x---x---x---x---x---x---

DebTai: O Kakuzu ta bem???

Ninja medico que pouco importa o nome: Ele não esta reagindo...

Kakuzu: -Deitado em uma pilha de dinheiro-

Hidan: Reage, porra!!! -Sacode o Kakuzu-

Kakuzu: -Acorda e começa a nadar no dinheiro- Weeeeeeee!!!

DebTai: Nani??? o.Õ

KelL-chan: Acho que ele já ta melhor... Próximo desafio!!! /o/

DebTai: Kakuzu... sua ultima conseqüência...

Kakuzu: -Nadando no dinheiro-

DebTai: Alguém faz alguma coisa???

Dokuro: -Segura o Kakuzu, enquanto o Sakura-kun tira o dinheiro do palco-

Kakuzu: T.T

DebTai:_ "Passe a mão no Hidan 8D kukukukukukukuku"_

KelL-chan: *¬*

Sakura-kun: -Filmando- Essa vai pro You Tube...

Kakuzu: -Pega na bunda do Hidan-

Hidan: O///O

DebTai: Pein... Você é o próximo...

Pein: ¬:¬

DebTai: _"Você é o Deus do botequin da esquina, irmão?"_

Pein: Quem ousa falar tal calunia de mim!!!

DebTai: Eita, povo culto!!!

KelL-chan: -Esconde-

DebTai: Tem que responder...

Pein: Aff... Não... Eu não sou o deus do botequin da esquina ¬:¬

DebTai: Preocupa não... Só mais uma pergunta...

Pein: U.Ú qual???

DebTai:_ "Tem piercings em algum outro lugar? 8D"_

KelL-chan: -Volta-

Konan: Os outros lugares onde o Pein tem pircings só importam a mim!!!

Todos: O.O

DebTai: Kisame... Sua vez...

Kisame: U.Ú

DebTai: _"Como você era antes de ser azul? n.n"_

Kisame: Não me lembro muito bem...

DebTai: Tu caio num pote de tinta azul ou foi geneticamente modificado com genes de tubarão???

Kisame: Foi um jutsu secreto da aldeia da névoa...

DebTai: Ta bom... Próxima pergunta... _"Tu é virgem? o_o"_

Kisame: Não... U.Ú

KelL-chan: Perdeu com quem??? *¬*

Itachi: O///O

Kisame: Isso não é da sua conta!!!

KelL-chan: Maguou!!!

DebTai: Ultima conseqüência para o Kisame... _"Tubarões comem fuinas ~ s2 "Pegue" o Itachi 8D"_

Kisame: -Chega perto do Itachi e pega ele no colo-

KelL-chan: Ei!!! Isso não vale!!!

Kisame: Na próxima seja mais especifica!!! ;D

KelL-chan: Você acabou com meu KisaIta!!! Seu MAU!!!

Kisame: kukukukukuku

KelL-chan: Não conte vitória antes da hora!!! Sempre existira outra!!!

Kisame: T.T

DebTai: Desafio pro Itachi!!! _"Se mate"_

Itachi: Nani??? o.Õ

DebTai: Me desculpe KelL-chan... Mas nada de mortes nessa fic...

KelL-chan: Itachete!!!

DebTai: U.Ú... É a vez da Konan... Só uma pergunta pra cabelinho de bic...

Konan: Ò.Ó

DebTai: _"Como você consegue conviver com tantos... "homens"? o_o"_

Konan: Os meus olhos são voltados para um único homem... O Pain...

Dokuro: Aí que romântico!!!*-*

DebTai: -vomita-

Konan: U.Ú

DebTai: Ta bom... É a vez do Shino!!!

Shino: Isso vai ser problemático...

Sikamaru: Eí!!! Essa frase tem direitos autorais!!!

DebTai: Shino... _"Como se sente sendo um personagem completamente terciário? o_o"_

Shino: Eu não me consideraria um personagem terciário... U.Ú

DebTai: Você só aparece em uma missão sendo o "centro" das atenções, durante o clássico!!! Nas outras missões você só aparece por que ta no time da Hinata!!!

KelL-chan: Quando aparece... Na maioria das vezes você ta viajando com seu pai ou em missão!!!

DebTai: E no shipuuden... O naruto nem te reconhece!!!

Shino: -Vai pro canto escuro- T.T eu sou um personagem terciário!!!

KelL-chan: Volta aqui!!! Tem uma conseqüência pra você... *¬*

DebTai: _"Faça um strip ;)"_

Shino: Nani??? o.Õ

DebTai: Som na caixa dj!!!

Dokuro: Que dj???

DebTai: Vai pro som Sakura-kun!!! -empurra ele-

Sakura-kun: Ta bom!!! -musiquinha de strip-

Shino: -Sobe na mesa e começa a dançar-

DebTai: Ele até que é bonito sem toda essa roupa...

KelL-chan: *¬*

Shino: -Desce da mesa e vai se vestir-

DebTai: Hora dos comerciais!!! ;D

---x---x---x---x---x---x---

Gai: -Pose de Nice Gai com sorriso que chega cega-

Lee: O Gai-sensei é tão legal que chega brilha de tão legal!!! Gai-sensei qual é o seu segredo???

Gai: Eu uso todos os dias o mais novo creme dental!!!

Lee: O0O ÓOOOOOOOOOOO qual é esse creme dental???

Gai: -Da uma rodadinha e mostra uma caixinha com a sua foto- O novo ColGAIte!!!

Lee: -Aparece depois de um tempo- Uso e recomendo novo ColGAIte para branquear os dentes!!!

---x---x---x---x---x---x---

Sasori: Então Deidara como começou essa historia de "A arte é um estouro"?

Deidara: Quando eu era pequeno ganhei uma caixinha de bombinha e sai estourando por ai... Mas minha mãe brigou comigo i.\)... Ela falou: "Para de fazer arte muleke!!!" Dês de então eu descobri que a arte é um estouro!!! /o/

Tobi: Deidara-senpai... Tobi também quer fazer arte!!! i.x

Deidara: Com as novas "Bombinhas Deidara" todo mundo vai poder fazer arte!!! -Entrega uma caixa de bombinhas para o Tobi-

Tobi: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! Tobi ser atista!!! -Joga uma bombinha no chão!!!

Deidara: Compre também as novas "Bombinhas Deidara" por que a arte é um estouro!!!

---x---x---x---x---x---x---

DebTai: -lendo a conseqüência- huahuahuahuahuahuahuahua

Todos: ?

DebTai: Kabuto... Perguntinha pra você... _"Se você fosse para o mundo pokemon, seria um Kabuto ou um Kabutops?"_

Kabuto: Eu seri...

Orochimaru: -Com um kabuto de pelúcia (a criatura não o 4 olhos) e uma camisa escrito "I LOVE POKEMON"- Ele seria um Kabuto!!! Kabuto é Kawaii ^^!!!

Kabuto: Você acha??? *-*

Orochimaru: Claro!!! -começa a alisar o kabuto de pelúcia- O kabuto é kawaii!!!^^

Kabuto: Então eu seria um Kabuto!!! /o/

Ash: Joga uma pokebola na cabeça do kabuto- Temos que pegar!!! Temos que pegar!!! Ò.Ó9

Orochimaru: Não jogue coisas na cabeça do kabu-chan!!!

Sakura-kun: Mickal jeksson (é assim que escreve?)!!!

Dokuro: -Mete a escaliborg na cabeça do Orochimaru- Não gosto de lolicons... Só o Sakura-kun... ;3

Sakura-kun: ¬¬

DebTai: Mas ele não é o Mickal Jeksson!!!

Dokuro: Não???

DebTai: Ele é branquelo, cabelo na chapinha e gosta de pegar o corpo de adolescentes... Mas não é o Mickal Jeksson...

Dokuro: Foi mau... pipirupirupirupipirupi!!!

Orochimaru: -volta ao normal-

DebTai: Próxima pergunta!!!

Sakura-kun: Agora é conseqüência...

DebTai: Há, é mesmo... Próxima conseqüência!!! _"Mate o Sasuke +_+"_

Sasuke: Nani???

DebTai e KelL-chan: Kukukukukukukukukuku

Sakura-kun: Mas você falou que não era permitido mortes!!!

DebTai: O Sasuke é exceção...

Kabuto: -concentra o chakara na mão-

Sasuketes que aparecem num sei de onde: NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

DebTai e KelL: SIMMMMMMMMMM!!!

Sasuketes: NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOO

DebTai e KelL: SIMMMMMMMMMM!!!

Sasuketes: NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOO

DebTai e KelL: SIMMMMMMMMMM!!!

Sasuketes: NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOO

DebTai e KelL: SIMMMMMMMMMM!!!

Sasuketes: NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dokuro: CHEGAAAAAAAAA!!! -Mete a escaliborg na cabeça do Sasuke-

DebTai e KelL: \o/

Sasuketes: T.T

Dokuro: Pipirupirupirupipirupi!!!

Sasuke: -Volta ao normal-

Sasuketes: \o/

DebTai e KelL: T.T

Sakura-kun: Passa pra próxima logo!!!

DebTai: Ta bom... Suigetsu... É tu meu fi!!!

Suigetsu: U.Ú

DebTai: Pergunta... _"É verdade que se eu te beber você saí pela minha bunda? :D"_

Suigetsu: Nunca tentaram fazer isso... -pega um caderninho e escreve abaixo de "Roubar as espadas dos sete espadachins" "ser bebido por alguém"-

DebTai: Conseqüência..._ "Seja bebido pelo Itachi \õ (+_+)"_

KelL-chan: -Pega um copo-

Suigetsu: -Vira água e entra dentro do copo-

Itachi: -Bebe o Suigetsu-

DebTai: Itachi... Você ta bem???

Itachi: O.O

DebTai: Itachi???

Itachi: -Sai correndo pro banheiro-

30 minutos depois...

Itachi: -Volta do banheiro-

KelL-chan: Saiu por onde :B???

Itachi: Nem queira saber...

DebTai: Ta bom... Isso foi bizarro... Ultima pergunta do programa... E é para a Sakura!!! Cadê ela???

Platéia: -cri cri, cri cri-

DebTai: Alguém viu ela???

Platéia: -cri cri, cri cri-

DebTai: Falando nisso cadê o BB???

Sakura-kun: Isso vai dar problema...

DebTai: Ei... Vocês dois -aponta para o Sakura e para a Dokuro- Vão procurar eles!!!

Sakura-kun e Dokuro: Hai!!! O.o7

Meia hora depois...

Sakura-kun: Não achamos...

Dokuro: Procuramos em tudo!!!

BB: -Aparece coberto de um liquido vermelho e assobiando- ^^

DebTai: Espero que isso seja geléia de morango...

Naruto: Sakura-chan!!! T.T

DebTai: BB onde esta a Sakura???

BB: A gurizinha do cabelo rosa???

DebTai: É...

BB: Err...

DebTai: -Bate na cabeça- Dokuro vai com o BB procurar o corpo da Sakura e ressuscita ela...

Dokuro: Ta...

Naruto: Sakura-chan!!! \T0T/

Alguns momentos depois...

Sakura: -Volta com cara de traumatizada-

DebTai: Pergunta pra você Sakura...

Sakura: Ta-ta-ta bo-bo-bom...

KelL-chan: Ta parecendo a Hinata agora...

DebTai: Pergunta..._"Sua puta :D [isso foi uma pergunta? e.e]"_

Sai: Essa é minha aprendiz!!! -Faz pose de Nice-Gay para KelL-chan-

KelL-chan: Nani??? o.Õ

DebTai: Que pena... O tempo acabou!!!

Sakura-kun: Num fala que foram as reviews...

DebTai: Ta bom!!! As reviews acabaram!!! T.T

Sakura-kun: Então finalmente acabou essa enchessão de saco...

DebTai: É... Por hoje é só...

Dokuro: Mas logo terá mais!!!

DebTai: E mandem reviews... Se não eu mando o BB ficar de baixo de sua cama!!! Kukukukukukukuku!!!

BB: Nani??? o.Õ

DebTai: Sayonara mina!!! o/

* * *

DebTai: Agradeço a todos que mandarma as perguntas e as concequencias^^

Sakura-kun: As tres pessoas que mandaram perguntas e concequencias... ¬¬

DebTai: i.i Ta bom... As tres pessoas que mandaram perguntas e concequencias...

Sakura-kun: Agora ta melhor U.Ú

DebTai: Como perceberam, tivemos a participação especial da kelL-chan...

Akatsuki's: Imfelizmente...

KelL-chan: Eu sei que vocês me amam n.n

DebTai: Agradeço do fundo do coração a você KelL-chan!!! /o/

KelL-chan: Sinata-se agradecida n.n

DebTai: o.Õ

KelL-cahn: n.n

DebTai: Ta bom... Quero agradecer tambem ao povo do orkut...

Sakura-kun: De quem ela plagiou os intervalos comerciais...

DebTai: Copiar de uma pessoa é plagio... Copiar de varias e pesquisa n.n

Sakura-kun: ¬¬

DebTai: Ja ne... Esperem...

Sakura-kun: Pacientemente...

DebTai: O procimo capitulo!!!

Sakura-kun: Sem Reviews não da pra escrever mais...

DebTai: Então mandem!!! Ò_Ó


End file.
